


Was Nothing But A Dream

by liternee109



Series: London Spy Drabble Fest 2016 Submissions [3]
Category: Inception (2010), London Spy
Genre: Alex lives, FIx It, Inception Crossover, M/M, Mentions of Death, fake death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liternee109/pseuds/liternee109
Summary: They had hired Arthur and his team for a reason. Danny just had to keep reminding himself that. (Inception Crossover)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Week 3 Requirements: The prompt is “Dream”. The genre is AU or crossover, the word limit 300.
> 
> Thanks to therealpigfarts23 for the beta!

As Danny  startles awake, the first thing he sees was Alex, alive. Alex was alive, yes, the death was faked. It was all a dream and the real Alex is here and kissing him awake. Danny tries to make himself be more useful as everyone around him, except the one still sleeping, gets up and tidies up and leaves the train compartment. Alex is right by his side the whole time as  Eames keeps shooting them harried looks to get a move on and leave. 

_ It was a dream, it was a plan, Alex is alive. _

The mantra keeps running through Danny’s head as his brain catches up with his body and he truly does wake up. Alex and Danny keep close to Eames as they wait for the “all clear” call from Arthur. 

Alex had tried to talk Danny out of being in the Dream Share, but it was crucial to the operation. Eames could impersonate Alex’s mom, but Danny was needed to seal the deal that they knew Alex was dead. Only then would the thought that Danny was no longer a threat and Alex was out of their hair fully root in the Director's brain.

Until then, it was a waiting game, a waiting game with one bright side. Alex had not stopped touching Danny since he woke up and would be able to keep touching him now. This was the only way, their lives bartered against the strength of a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun!!! I couldn't not do Inception. Come say hi over on Tumblr at amarulasmile.


End file.
